


Comforting Thoughts

by ThatWritingHo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Triggers, hopefully this is as theraputic for you to read as it was for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: Cross-posting here by request; Headcanons of the Akatsuki members finding out about their s/o's childhood abuse.Please mind the tags!
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Konan (Naruto)/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Totally understand if you don't want to answer this, but any head canons of how the akatsuki members would react if they found out their s/o had been sexually abused as a child?

You hated it, how even after all these years, just a string of words, a smell, a nightmare, anything that reminded you even slightly of _that time_ could send you spiraling; amp up your heart rate, disrupt your breathing, force tears to your eyes, and steal your ability to speak. 

It was rarer, these days, for that all consuming feeling of dread and fear to overtake you. Time would never heal this, but it was easier to push it to the back of your mind, to go through the motions of your day to day like a semi-functional human being, with the trauma of days long gone buried securely behind multiple thick walls.

So rare, in fact, that you had never brought it up to your lover. Its not that you didn’t trust them, far from it. Your conversations had merely never turned in that direction, and there was never a right time to just bring _that_ up. You kept telling yourself that it didn’t matter, that it was long in the past and you hadn’t even had an anxiety attack in ages anyway. 

But now, here you were, curled up in your bed, blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders in an attempt to hold yourself together.

Your door opened and fear shot through you like cold fire, for the briefest of seconds you were that same scared little child again, expecting to see your abuser as your eyes shot to the source of footsteps. Relief washed over you like a warm wave as you saw it was not them, but your lover, their eyes full of barely concealed concern as they rushed to your side, taking your hands in theirs and searching your eyes.

“Whats wrong?”

You opened your mouth, but no words came, only a choked sob as tears spilled down your face. Your tongue felt like lead in your mouth, your jaw wired together by anxiety. Their grip on your hands tightened. 

It was time. You needed to tell them. You _wanted_ to tell them. And so you took a deep breath, and told your story as best as you could.


	2. Itachi

  * Listens to you calmly and patiently, though inside his heart is breaking for you. 
  * He’s almost relieved, in a way, that you’re opening up to him
  * It explains _so much_ , and he’s kicking himself for not realizing sooner, for not seeing the signs, certain aspects of your behavior, for what they were and putting two and two together
  * Feels like a terrible boyfriend for not noticing and leaving you to deal with this on your own
  * But you’re not on your own anymore
  * he may not totally understand your situation, but he’s no stranger to traumatic childhood events himself
  * Makes it clear that he is going to support you and support you _hard_ , making sure you know you can talk to him about this any time
  * He never brings it up first, but is always ready to listen
  * All in all yall already know he’s perfect boyfriend material and this is no exception




	3. Kisame

  * Similar to itachi tbh
  * But even better
  * A great listener but also somehow knows exactly what to say???
  * “You have every right to be upset." 
  * "You’re not defined by this.”
  * “I’m proud of you for being so strong, but you’re not alone anymore. I’m here to support you now.”
  * Here king you dropped your crown👑
  * You will feel so much better after opening up to this man I swear it
  * He has def had to comfort someone close to him in this way before, maybe a sister or team mate
  * He’s just too good to not have
  * But we all know his heart is just as big as his sword so its no surprise that he’s like this
  * Has always been understanding when you’re having a more difficult day, but now that he knows the cause of some of your actions is trauma, he knows just how to calm you down and ground you
  * 100/10 marry this man or I will




	4. Deidara

  * Is stunned, tbh
  * Like he never fucking suspected
  * Feels like shit honestly, what kind of boyfriend is he that he couldn’t even tell his lover was struggling with something so big?
  * Knows he shouldn’t be making this conversation about himself, though, so he doesn’t say any of that
  * His hand mouths kiss your palms to try to comfort you
  * Pulls you into a giant hug when you finish speaking and kisses your tears away
  * Oh shit but wait maybe you don’t want to be touched right now? Thats a thing right?
  * Doesn’t have any knowledge on this but he’s trying ok
  * Is very open to any changes that come to your dynamics because of the new found news
  * Maybe a bit _too_ open
  * Like completely stops initiating sex because he doesn’t want you to feel pressured
  * And just all in all starts treating you like you’re fragile
  * Its sweet, his heart is in the right place, but that isn’t what you want of course
  * So you have to sit him down and tell him that you’re still you, and he’s still him, and that you don’t want your relationship to change because of something that happened before you even met
  * That finally makes it click for him, and he goes back to his normal self pretty quickly
  * And he is always, _always_ there if you want to talk about it. He may not understand, but he loves you and will do whatever he can to help you feel less alone




	5. Sasori

  * He done been knew
  * Well, he _heavily_ suspected. I head canon him as an abuse survivor himself, and he recognized the signs
  * Knows how difficult it is to talk about, so he was just waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to bring it up
  * Lowkey relieved, because even though its horrible, having someone else who understands that particular brand of trauma is rare
  * Especially for him since he’s never opened up to anyone else like he has you
  * _But he’s also fucking_ _furious_
  * We all know Sasori views people as possessions 
  * And even though he loves you more than anything else in the world, he still feels that way about you too, to a smaller extent, but its there
  * So the thought that someone did that to something of _his?_
  * Oh he mad
  * But he has enough wherewithal to not let you see that burning rage while you’re upset and confiding in him
  * He listens attentively, and gives you as much comfort as he can until you calm down
  * Finds some way to weasel out the identity of your abuser without upsetting you(ya boi is manipulative af)
  * Later has one of his spies hunt the person down and capture them, and then sneaks off and takes his sweet time to make them regret ever even looking at you
  * Might tell you about his own abuse sometime in the future. _Maybe_.




	6. Kakuzu

  * Its not often that Kakazu feels the need to put effort into holding back his anger
  * But this is one of those times
  * Because he is _livid_
  * He has always taken extra joy in collecting the heads of child rapists for bounties
  * He may be immoral in regards to most things, but that is a line that should **not** be crossed
  * And to think about that happening to _you_ makes him want to _kill_
  * Makes a vow to himself as soon as the words leave your lips, that he will find the scum that did this and destroy them. Slowly. Painfully.
  * But for now he listens, holding you hands with as much gentle care as he can muster 
  * Kakuzu is at a loss for how to handle delicate, emotional situations like this. But he tries, for you.
  * Wiping away your tears and holding you softly, allowing far more cuddles and gentle affection than he normally would that night 
  * He feels that acting different around you after would be an insult to your ability to handle a problem you’ve been dealing with for years
  * But he can’t help but be a little easier on you, letting you get away with more back talk or general acts of affection than usual
  * He may even surprise you with a few small gifts
  * That necklace you were eyeing in the last town? That new album by that group you like that just dropped? A collectors edition of your favorite book? 
  * As much as he hates spending money, he just can’t help himself
  * Afterall, the fact that you trusted him, _him_ , with this information makes him feel a bit squishy inside




	7. Hidan

  * Another one for team “I’ll fucking kill them!”
  * But much more upfront about it
  * Unlike Sasori and Kakuzu, he does not have the sense to not let his rage be know to you while you’re telling him
  * But then he sees how you shrink, how you curl further into yourself, how you start crying that much harder
  * “Fuck, baby, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you.”
  * Once you calm down, you have to explain that him being angry and aggressive does not help when you’re fighting off these memories
  * He feels like shit for upsetting you further
  * Go easy on him. You’re the first person he’s _ever_ cared about. He’s emotionally stunted but hes trying
  * Kind of just shuts up and let’s you talk after that
  * Is lowkey amazed that you were hiding all these awful feelings this whole time
  * Is also lowkey amazed that you were able to function and seem so normal with them
  * Holds you close when you finish, and in the most serious, calm tone you’ve ever heard from him, promises that no one will ever hurt you like that again, and that he will make this person _pay_
  * They aren’t worthy of being a sacrifice to Lord Jashin.
  * But you best believe Hidan will make them suffer 




	8. Konan

  * Sad girl is sad
  * Also not surprised, she knows how common it is for these things to happen
  * She’s dealt with sexual harassment hersef
  * But her heart _aches_ for you
  * Holds you tight, letting you cry into her shoulder and cling to her as much as you want
  * Soothingly stroking your back or arm or petting your hair as you let it all out
  * She can relate to many of the feelings you share
  * Is literally the only one who thinks to ask if you have any triggers
  * Not quite as supportive as Kisame, but still validates your feelings
  * “Its ok to be angry.”
  * “You’ve been so strong.”
  * “Be gentle with yourself.”
  * Doesn’t let it affect your relationship 
  * But she is more understanding if you get in a mood
  * If you’re being especially irritable or pushing her away, she may ask, _“are you ok?”_ and give you a look
  * Its frustrating but also helps ground you
  * 10/10 wifey I love her




	9. Nagato/Pain

  * Poor baby is devastated 
  * Also concerned
  * You’ve been hiding this pain from him all this time… _why?_
  * Do you not trust him?
  * Do you not think he could handle knowing?
  * All he wants is to take your heart ache from you, even if it means it becomes his
  * Lovers should share _everything_ , including pain
  * And so you tell him, though teary eyes, that no, no, of course not, that’s not it
  * Its just that every time you wanted to tell him, you just… couldn’t
  * How the trauma would cause your body to physically prevent you from speaking about it, even when you wanted to
  * You both end up crying 
  * He wants to know everything about how it affects you, physically, emotionally, all of it
  * The more he knows, the more he can do to help
  * Lowkey might have Konan pick him up a book or two on the subject, just to get a better understanding 
  * You already know he’s gonna obliterate the person who did this to you




	10. Obito/Tobi

  * This man i swear
  * He’s worse than Deidara
  * Finding out something so terrible happened to you, seeing how deeply its hurt you, has him crying right along with you
  * Feels helpless that he can’t make it better
  * “I should have been there to protect you.” “Obito, we didn’t even know each other.” “That’s irrelevant.”
  * Is super comforting though, kisses your fingers and plays with your hair and tells you how much he loves you
  * Very eager to do anything in his power to make you smile
  * “Is there anything I can get you, baby? Do you want a glass of water? Tea? Sake? How about some ice cream? A foot massage? New kunai? A private island? Want me to kill all the world leaders tomorrow?”
  * He’s excessive but its cute and makes you laugh
  * Is the only one considerate enough to actually ask if you’re OK with him killing your abuser
  * If you say yes, he’ll also ask if you want to watch
  * There won’t be anything left of the person after Obito is done with them. No blood. Not a scorch mark. Not even a stray skin cell. Nothing. He completely erases them from existence.
  * If you say no though, he’s probably still gonna do it anyway, but make it look like an accident. He just can’t let that person live after what they did to you. 
  * But hey, at least he asked first right?



**Author's Note:**

> This hits close to home. 
> 
> If any of you ever need someone to talk to about it, my dms are always open.


End file.
